


Sticks and Stones

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**

The thing is, Cordelia's opinion doesn't matter. Not really.

Cordelia might be queen of fashion and talking to boys, but Willow can hack into any website she wants.  
Cordelia might have lots of cool friends, but Willow can program in C++.  
Cordelia might be so much cooler than everyone ever, but Willow's way more intelligent, and fun, and interesting, and… better.

(Willow's way better at everything that matters.  
The stuff Cordelia likes doesn't really matter.  
So Cordelia doesn't really matter.  
So what Cordelia thinks of Willow - that doesn't matter either.)

Willow keeps typing, and tries to ignore what Cordelia's saying.


End file.
